Naruto:Redefined
by Kagenin
Summary: a single decision has the power to change life. What would have been the difference if decisions involving him would have been made differently?


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if I did Naruto wouldn't be the weakest character in the whole anime.

"First"-Speech

'Story'-Thinking

Konohagakure no sato, hailed as one of the five great shinobi nations, home of many prodigious ninjas had just survived an encounter with one of the most fearsome creatures in existence, the kyuubi no kitsune. Their survival however had come at a great cost; fifteen percent of the shinobi population was lost with property damage being estimated in millions and still rising. The greatest blow however had come in the form of the death of their beloved yondaime who had sacrificed his life to prevent such a disaster. The general mood around konoha was that of death and despair as many families had lost loved ones during this attack.

However one child was calmly sleeping in the hokage's office unaware of the enormous burden he carried. He was a average kid with blonde hair and blue eyes except for the fact that he had six whisker marks on his face. The newly reinstated sandaime hokage, Hiruzen sarutobi sat in his office observing the child. From the look on his face one could tell that he was in deep thought. 'Damn it Minato, I had just started enjoying my retirement and this happened. Damn you for being so honourable as well. Couldn't you have given this burden to someone else's child or atleast let me perform the sealing?' So deep was he in thought that he did not even sense one of his trusted ANBU enter. "Hokage-sama, the council is demanding a meeting with you immediately sir!" said the ANBU with a Tiger mask. With a heavy sigh the sandaime just nodded his head a little and the ANBU left using a shushin. " Let's see what they want already." With that the sandaime snapped his fingers. Four ANBU appeared infront of him kneeling, "Guard the child with your lives." and with that he left towards the meeting room.

Loud noises which resembled screams could be heard coming out of the council meeting room as the sandaime made his way towards the door. "Oh great! They have already started their political bickering after just an hour after the attack!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Let's get this over with already." He opened the door and total pandemonium is what greeted him. Apparently the council members hadn't even noticed his presence yet. He narrowed his eyes and released a massive amount of killing intent and silence fell over the room. "This is NOT the time for you petty squabbles. You are adults and I expect you to act like one." He made his way towards his chair and sat down between Koharu and Homura his old teammates and advisers. "Now shall we begin with our issues?" A old council man stood up and said "Hokage-sama the damage reports for life and property will not be in till morning as our shinobi are currently surveying the damage done to our village and making a head count of all surviving civilians and shinobi." The sandaime sighed and nodded at that. "However, we would like some clarification on the sealing of the demon" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at that, feeling a migraine coming before this meeting was over. "The sealing has gone according to how the yondaime had predicted and now the kyuubi is sealed within the child Nam-Uzumaki Naruto." He cursed himself for that near slip but was thankful that no one picked it up.

Chaos erupted as soon as those words left his mouths as cries of "kill the demon" came from many fronts. They fell silent however as soon as the sandaime raised his hand. "Such a grave offence will not be allowed to happen as long as **I** am the hokage!" But this put sarutobi in a difficult position knowing that while they could not execute him as he held veto power in life and death situations but they could influence the population into treating him badly. One did not reach his age and not wise up on the nastier side of life and human nature. Danzo then decided to make his opinion known "If not kill him then why not train him to be a weapon for konoha? Our forces have suffered an enormous damage due to the attack and showing our power with a jinchuuriki would give us an edge. I am sure that he would be an excellent addition to Root" There were several nods of approval at this idea while others still did not look convinced. The sandaime however was having an internal war with himself 'Damn it! If I let Danzo have him he would be made into a soulless emotionless machine but it would help us show our superiority amongst the others and if I refuse Naruto would be treated worse than garbage." He was stuck between a rock and a hard place when he hit a sudden stroke of ingenious. 'Yes, that would work perfectly. I must remember to thank Danzo for this suggestion later on.' Sarutobi was barely able to hide his smirk as he said "I agree with you Danzo on this matter" Many who knew the sandaime personally were shocked with this revelation and Danzo was openly gaping at the hokage. "Oh yes. I quite agree training naruto-kun to be a strong shinobi would turn out to be a great strength for the village." Danzo looked like he had just found the secret to immortality. "I would like that the dem-child be transferred over to me immediately." Hiruzen now had a smirk on his face as he replied "now whoever said that you were going to train him. I think me and jiraiya wouldbe excellent teachers don't you?" Danzo looked like he had been forced fed poison as no one could argue the teaching abilities of the person who had taught the sannin or the man who had taught the yondaime. Danzo tried to counter by saying "With all due respect Hokage-sama you would not have enough time to spend on Naruto with your duties coming in your way." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in anger and said "Are you saying that you have more resources than me to ensure naruto-kun's training or that I am an incompetent teacher?" He then addressed the whole council "If that is all then I would take my leave." With that he got up and left the room leaving stunned room and a disgruntled Danzo in his wake.

**Right, this is my first story review and tell me if the plot is good? Spelling and grammer? Flames with reasoning are accepted.**

**Next chapter will be longer like about 10K. But it will not be a god naruto if that is what people want. Strong yes, godly no.**


End file.
